1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch sensing circuit and associate method, and more particularly, to a touch sensing circuit and associated method capable of detecting a common voltage change of a display panel in a touch panel display apparatus to eliminate effects of the common voltage change.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel display apparatus, offering integrated functions of touch sensing of a touch panel and display of a display apparatus, provides a user-friendly and intuitive control interface and has thus become one of the most prevailing human-man-interfaces.